burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Site skin: problems!
Problem Lately there has been some major issues with this site's skin. I'ts a bit annoying with the constant changes but evereyone has their own idea on what they want it to be! So i made this topic to see what the community thinks of this issue. Below is a vote and comment area. For the votes can you please add you signiture and nothing else. The only reson why i am supporting the Monaco is because it has potential to look really nice if we tweek the custom skin for it. Otherwise, the quartz might be a better option. It's all down to the community though. If you want to add anything then please do so in the comment area. I hope this helps: The parkster 14:13, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Vote For the Quartz skin For the Monaco skin *The parkster * *'Glacier Wolf' * *senocular Comments Monaco is new, and I think it can be better than quartz, because other wikis are using it, and we can't stop in the quartz skin... But I also like the quartz skin, I like edit with the two :-) 15:21, 29 February 2008 (UTC) I don't know Wikia's plans, but I think that they will be switching the skins to Monaco soon. That's what they did when the first version of Slate and Smoke came out. Glacier Wolf 17:37, 29 February 2008 (UTC) I support the Monacco skin, but it needs work. It needs to be orange like the rest of the skin. Currently, the white around the google ads and in the side boxes is bugging me. On an unrelated note, the logo needs to be made slimmer so that the article window loads higher. 18:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ;Aroud the google ads: #background_strip { background: COLOR; border-color: COLOR; } ;Side boxes .widget dd { background-color: COLOR; } Some sysop have to add the codes above, to paint the white zones. Note: The google ads square is always white, but we can paint around it ;) 18:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Google Ads Do we even need Google ads? They look horrible, and last time a similar instance came up on Uncyclopedia, wikia staff said they were unneded... 19:44, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Wikia does need the ads to make money. Glacier Wolf 22:10, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Can we wack them off anyway? I'm going to change it then to monaco but it'll need a lot of work. The parkster 19:51, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Remove the google ads? Doing so is against Wikia's terms of use, so no. You can't get rid of them. Glacier Wolf 01:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Ok but can we have orange behind them and the logo? Then the orange in the article background (the colour behind these words) changed to a lighter orange or a darker gold? Also the widgets are white and blue. Can these be changed so the blue is red and the white is the same as the article background. This would make it a lot better. Thanks to who ever will do it: The parkster 13:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Is anyone going to make the changes that i asked for because i'm a bit bussy at the moment? The parkster 16:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) We need to sort it out Now i know that i like orange and it does suit burnout paradise quite well but i think that all orange just takes the mick! Also the blue doesn't work. So from now on we are going to keep the gaming monaco skin because it actually looks nice! I'm going to make a new page where the community will add their ideas and then vote on their favorite custom skin. This way we will have clarity within the community and there will be no more sudden changes of skin every time you log on. As for now the gaming monaco skin WILL be used until we can all agree on an idea. Here's the link: Burnout Paradise wiki:Skin ideas and good look with contributing your ideas! The parkster Comunications 16:23, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Great idea, The parkster. I'm going to design a skin later (I'm busy right now with other monaco skin, for one spanish wiki). Greetings, 18:46, 14 March 2008 (UTC)